A True Double love
by LadyRin18825
Summary: The following chapters to Naraku and Sesshomaru's Mortal mates. Inuyasha has Kagome and Rin in his clutches with their newborn sons, Where are Sesshomaru and Naraku. Will Kagura's plan work or will Kagome and Rin be saved and with their mates again.Will life ever calm down and will Kagome get her happily ever after, read and find out what is happening...
1. Inuyasha's cruel heart

Three months pasted and the babies grew up fast with their demon blood, they were already acting like six month year olds.

Kagome and Rin were now tied to a tree with chains, Miroku took down the barrier and they let them have a bit more freedom with a teen foot chain. Kagome looked at her child and took a deep breath she wanted her mates, her heart and very soul ached for them. Rin looked at her sister and smiled "Hey, Kagome how is Katsurou's appetite?" Kagome was taken out of her depressing longing thoughts and then smiled and looked at her son, who was looking up at her "He is eating pretty well, I think."

Katsurou smiled looking up at his mom and reached up his little hands and giggled smiling more, his red eyes showed love and happiness while his red spider showed on his forehead making Kagome smile. She brought him to her face and kissed kiss cheek and he giggled, she then kissed his other cheek and smiled then stiffed his hair 'I love his baby smell, it smells so good.'

Rin looked at Kagome and smiled "Just think of Katsurou, and trust our mates. I will tend to Hikaru, we must be strong for them." Kagome smiled and sat her son on her lap, he smiled and put his hands on her leg trying to push up to stand him and Hikaru had been learning how to stand. Miroku just watched the baby with some hate toward it and a soft feeling for Kagome, he hated they had to tie her up and everything.

Inuyasha was away taking a bath, Kagome smiled and grabbed his little hands and helped him stand he started laughing and looking at his feet as he stomped them on the ground and looked up with a big smile. Rin smiled with Hikaru in her lap he looked at his half-brother without any emotion and Rin got an idea and took both his hands in her and made it look like he was clapping by gentle guiding his hands in the clapping motion.

Sango had been released to lord after Inuyasha and Miroku had a witch cast a spell on her so she wasn't allowed to speak of anything regarding the group. Inuyasha came back and saw Kagome smiled and cooing at her baby "That a good boy Katsurou, you doing great! Your daddy is going to be so proud. Come on take a step, I'll help you." He took a little gulp and put his foot out to try what his mother was encouraging him to do, suddenly he looked up to see a shadow of a half demon crossing his arm and glaring down at him.

His face scrunched up and he fell not being able to concentrate and started crying, Kagome picked him up dusting off his dark blue little outfit that reminded her of his father even more. She got up and picking him up and bounced him softly then walked around to the other side of the tree to avoid Inuyasha. Rin looked up at Inuyasha and growled, her son had learned how to stand before his brother and stood up from his mother lap and glared up at the half demon and growled. Inuyasha growled back and snapped his jaws "Rin, keep that bastard away from me."

She looked up at him and held her son close keeping him safe "Stay away from him! We have only ten feet to roam you have the whole world. If you want my son away from you then walk somewhere else!" He looked at her with a glare and grabbed her hair and pulled it hard making her fall to the ground, she let out scream and held her son close protecting him in the fall. Kagome ran with her son tied to her back how the village women often did it, she slapped him and then saw his hand form a fist and make contact with her cheek. The hit was very painful, even though she had a higher pain tolerance from being a demon. She was weaker now being tied up and not given a lot of the things she needed, they eat had a blanket and were given food twice a day and a few water breaks.

Kagome made sure when she fell she didn't hurt her son, she felt dizzy but Rin tried to catch her only to be yanked by her hair violently by a angry hanyou. Inuyasha growled and then threw her on the ground, Rin looked up at Inuyasha "No wonder she ran from you! I know our mates have hurt many innocent people… but Sesshomaru and Naraku are saints compared to yo-" Rin found herself being lifted up a foot off the ground by Inuyasha's clawed hand clutching her windpipe "I liked you better as a mute, why don't I make that everlastingly?"

Rin saw her son was on the ground then remembered he fell when she was grabbed, her eyes darted to Hikaru in fear only to see him in a safe barrier bubble. He was whimpering and looking at the man holding his mother, Kagome sat her son in a barrier bubble and launched herself at Inuyasha. She grabbed onto his arm and bit him hard making him drop Rin, his eyes flared red looking at her. Miroku stepped in and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, and yelled "Okay Inuyasha that's enough!" The hanyou back handed Kagome before walking off into the woods, Rin got up and helped Kagome too.

The two women looked at their sons, their sons had strong bonds with them and could smell and sense their emotions since they were also demons. Kagome picked up Katsurou and her ruby red eyes met his and he looked up at her his lip quivering, she held him close and rocked him gently humming a song. She still rocked him long after he had fallen asleep, she looked over to see Rin asleep holding Hikaru to her heart and breathing slowly with a bubble around the two of them.

Kagome decided to do the same, she looked down and frowned she was all muddy and bloody now. Her cheek had a bruise and gash while the back hand from inuyasha gave her some scratches too. She kissed his head and laid down with him in her arms, she wrapped the blanket around him it was turning into a chilly night already. Rin scrunched up in her sleep and then woke from the breeze, she looked down to she Hikaru's lips were a tinge of blue. She paniced and put the blanket she and Hikaru were sharing only around him and over his face enough for him to breath.

Kagome looked at Rin and sighed then moved the bush along side the tree they were tied too and curled up they brought their knees to their chest and nuzzle between the two places were their bundles of joy, they had wrapped them in their blankets and now were trying to wrap their bodies too. Kagome told Rin to give the babies so of their body heat and a wind block, Rin casted her barrier and Kagome casted one around Rin's to block out a little more of the harsh winter wind.

She looked around in the dark to find Miroku had left and Inuyasha wasn't around either, Kagome looked around as she shivered wondering where they were. A little ball of orange fluff looked at the two barrier and he glared at Kagome "Why do you like those babies but not us? Those babies are bad." Kagome shook her head and her lips were bluish purple her skin white with a ting of blue her fingers darker blue and she was shivering. She smiled at Shippo "They are not bad, they are young." Shippo glared at the baby with envy and sighed then glared at Kagome "Well Dad says he found a cave and will be here to get you both. Its cold."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head hugging her child closer "Y-y-yes it i-is." He sat there and stared dumbfounded crossing his arms "If you are that cold, then why not use the blanket?" She shook her head and bit her lip it was painful how cold she was becoming "I wa-want, him to be warm." Shippo's eyes widened when he understood what she meant "You rather freeze and possibly die rather than share a blanket?"

"He needs all the warmth he can get. Rin is doing the same."

Inuyasha stood behind Shippo, with Miroku right beside him. Kagome let the barrier down and then Rin did the same, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. She cuddled next to his chest thinking of Sesshomaru and Naraku, he looked down at her with a blush and smirked. He felt like she was his mate, he then felt something squirming between him and Kagome and looked down to see a baby crunching his eye brows dreaming.

Rin was in Miroku's arms and he couldn't help but rub her backside, she was unconscious and Kagome was too tired to do anything. Kagome woke to see herself in a cave she instantly smiled sitting up 'Was it all a dream?!' She felt something next to her and saw her baby and felt sad it wasn't she was really kidnapped. Rin looked at Kagome they were both sitting near the fire, Miroku put seals on the cave entrance not allowing anyone with full demon blood to leave.

Inuyasha came back in with fish on a line and then threw them at Shippo who was poking the fire "Cook them up runt." Kagome felt her belly rumble, and her breast ache a bit then to top it off Katsurou starts crying. Kagome looks at Rin and she gets up nodding, she hasn't spoken much since Inuyasha hurt her throat "Rin lets sit next to the wall.

Rin nodded understanding she sat with her back to the wall and pulled the blanket off her baby and he stretched before he opened his golden eyes and let a little smile appear on his face. She put the blanket over her torso and hanging over her shoulder, with her baby underneath. Rin moved the leave of her yukata down exposing her breast under the blanket and let her hungry child latch on, she smiled and hummed.

Kagome looked to see Rin already starting, she sat down and did as Rin. Inuyasha's nose could smell the mouth-watering scent of milk it made him crave Kagome more. Inuyasha sat down and watched Shippo make the fish, and complain "Hey how could you ever love Naraku?! I thought you were one of us!" Inuyasha hit the kit upside the head and turned to Kagome "Shut up she is one of us."

Rin looked at them and felt her anger builds hearing this and she dares not to speak thinking in the back of her head 'Sure, Kagome is a creepy person who kidnaps people who don't want to be with her.' Rin looks at Kagome and then gets her mind on her suckling baby and once he is finished pulls her sleeve up and removes the blanket to burp him over her shoulder.

Kagome sighs and looks at Rin feeling sad for putting Rin in this situation; she covers herself and sits up burping her child cradling him, and smiles looking at Inuyasha. He looks up at her and smiles back then he looks at her arms and frowns "Why did you come kidnap us?" She smiled and looked at him as she sat next to him "May I sit?"

He huffs and glares turning his head away "Why ask, you already are!" I want to sit him right now but I don't think that will work "I just want us to get along." Miroku looked from across the fire surprise obvious on his face "Really we kidnapped you and you want to get along? Lady Kagome you are a strange woman indeed." She heard a giggle and felt her head move seeing her son pull her hair in his little grip and shove it in his mouth looking at everyone "Yes, but I just want to know why." He smiled and looked at her shaking his head "Because I can't believe you would mate with Naraku, and Sesshomaru. I was your mate."

"Well I am not surprised, he was there and treated me way better than you did. Only using me as a way to find the jewel when I loved you and you just were using me do you think that I was really going to just stay and act happy when I wasn't?"

He looked at her and sighed then looked into the fire and his heart clenched and looked at the baby in her arms "I just don't… so is he healthy?" Kagome looks at her and smiles looking down at her son and nods "Yes, he is fine thank you. He misses his father and so do I but that is nothing new."

Miroku speaks and looks to her "Why hasn't Rin spoken?"

Kagome looks at Rin who is sad and has tears in her eyes as she is cuddling her child "Well, Inuyasha did physically beat us up pretty bad. It traumatized her." Inuyasha looks at the younger woman and feels bad then runs his hand through his hair again "I'm sorry Rin."

She looks over at him her face angry and hateful "If you were really sorry you would let us go back." He got up and turned to have his back at her and shook his head "Why do you want to go back to those monsters so much?" I sigh and look at him and want to just call him every name in the book "They are not monsters they are our mates. And they protect us and love us, when you find a mate you will understand."

She looks at him with a smile and sighs when he gets up and walks away "Go to sleep we leave in the morning, I'm sorry for my temper."

Sesshomaru and Naraku feel something isn't right in their veins and stand up in the middle of the garden they had been having tea in while the meeting had just ended. They feel as if everything in them is humming for them too run to their mates and protect them with everything they have. Naraku and Sesshomaru had gifted their mates with their demonic powers and immortal life but something felt wrong as if something had happened without their knowledge.

Rin and Kagome were safe they had to be , after all they palace was well guarded and their palace was hidden well from any danger… so why? Why are they feeling this?

They look at one another Sesshomaru stood up his eyes narrowed at the night sky, yes the meeting had been a few hours but something felt wrong. The wind felt like winter yet it was summer… The air smelt different something… something was up.

He saw Naraku standing at his right side biting the inside of his lip with anger and confusion something was not right about this place… As if it was too good to be true. They heard a scream and turned around to see a demon giant demon picking up the entire palace they flew up to defend against this beast but… they hit something. They hit something that felt like a strong barrier and felt weaker and then the next thought was nothing just darkness.


	2. Little barrier little prison

Waking finally they saw an old mortal woman smiling down at them with a sad smile that showed sympathy to the two demons "I am afraid you are stuck here, the best we can do is make you both healthy." Naraku looked at the woman with hate and sighed "What are you going on about?" The woman took a breath and looked at him putting a rag over a burn he got from the barrier "You are here in the fake world that the time lord created."

Sesshomaru pushes himself slowly off the hospital bed and looks at the old mortal woman with her white hair in a bun and wrinkles all over her face "Yes, I have been here for six hundred years. Once you enter the gates you are bound here. Unless you both can figure out how to get out, anyone who gets any knowledge of that dies… Its best you just live here and don't cause problems."

Naraku shook his head something told him to get back to Rin and Kagome now. He sat on the bed shooing the old woman away he had heard of this time lord and knew some of it, the demon was one he had actually let when he had created his body before. Sesshomaru looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes as she rubbed his head feeling strange "Do you know something about this Time lord, Naraku?"

When his friend nodded he shifted for his full attention to be on Sesshomaru "He was a petty demon I had let go from my body. He likes to make barriers around palaces and other things to have his own little worlds and play gods. In these barriers time moves slower, than time outside… in other words in the real world were are family is the time is moving faster."

This hits Sesshomaru and he looks at him surprised "Are you saying that our sons may be born and grown?" Naraku nodded feeling sad and upset with himself that it could very well be that, his son could be born who knows how much time has passed in the real world. Here in the barrier it has been roughly six hours.

Unknowing that three months had pasted out of the barrier and that their mates were in trouble. Sesshomaru and Naraku felt the whole palace moving and looked out the window to find no sky but a huge room, they watched a man with wrinkles and green hair in a high pony tail place them on a shelf as if all inside the barrier were a collectible.

They heard a screaming and walked outside to the edge where the entry to the palace walls had been and now it was a circle barrier, he looked up to see fake clouds and snow fall. The old man outside smiled and looked at the two fearsome demons who were now tiny and helpless "A snow globe…" The scream was heard again and everyone looked to a barrier to the left to see a woman with a pink and purple striped yukata to be found with red eyes and black hair in a bun with a white feather.

Naraku and Sesshomaru's eyes widened seeing that it was their palace she was caught in, it had been burnt and was in crumbles. Naraku yelled desperate to know if his mates were okay or not "KAGURA!" She looked to see both her lords and tears fell as her knees gave out from self-pity, guilt and all hope lost "My lords!"

The tall man smiles and pick up the snow globe Kagura and the northwestern palace is in, he sticks his hand in and then grabs the screaming woman and pushes her through the barrier containing Naraku and Sesshomaru.

She fell from the top of it to the bottom where the grass was, she felt her hands touch the grass and her eyes watered. Forgetting all her restraint she ran at Lord Sesshomaru and hugged him crying, Naraku and Sesshomaru were both taken back by this and looked at her. Naraku decided to question her "Where are the Ladies of the Northwest."

The green hair old man know as the time lord smirked and held the northwest in his hands and closed his eyes, all you saw the the fire reappear and then subside everything in the globe was turned back giving all the dead souls in the orb their life back.

Kanna who was behind the delivery room door stood up and Bankostu and Kohaku ran to meet up with her Jaken was there too. The man once again reached his hands into the orb grabbing the revived and there them into the other orb with both lords.

Within seconds everyone who was in the northwest palace was in the other snow globe, the old man smirked and put the northwest palace in his hand and smashed it. Naraku screamed "KAGOME! RIN!" Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away and looked to see what Naraku saw their palace destroyed completely. His eyes widened feeling his heart nearly stop all together, he fell to his knees. Naraku started to shake and scream, Kagura looked at the two and shook her head "I'm sorry my lords."

Kohaku looked at Kanna and held her she cried saying it was her fault and how she was responsible for them. Bankostu felt sick and looked at his hands and shook his head feeling terrible, Kagura looked at all of them and the guilt in her was eating her alive. She looked down at them and spoke "Rin and Kagome are… Not in that palace."

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked up at her with confusion and lost in their faces.

Sango was in her palace with her stomach swelling a little from their honeymoon love making that happened two months ago. She was expecting a child soon and was happy with this but the guilt was eating her alive how could she be happy with love and a child? Her dear friend Kagome who was like a sister to her was in misery, she had love… and has a child… but lives in misery.

And part of it is her fault…

She had helped Inuyasha and Miroku at one point, if she would of stayed out of it nothing would of happened, Kagome and Rin would be happy with their mates and child in their home. But thanks to her help they were kidnapped and their children don't know their fathers, Kagome and Rin haven't seen their mates in a long time… and it's all her fault.

Sango felt sick and ran to the bucket that was in her room, she brought it to her mouth and emptied her stomach. The pregnancy had made her sick and weak, her child was a half demon and stealing much of her bodies nutrients to be healthy. Carrying half demons were tricky for a demon or human female it was tricky the baby took double what a normal child would, it was easy for a half demon to die before its birth. Since the two bloods aren't supposed to mix it's a touchy possess, Sango has to eat a lot more food now and then just has terrible sickness and feels tired all the time.

She looks out her door to see her husband standing there with a smile on his face "Why the smile, I'm throwing up everything I eat." He comes in and sits down beside her and places his hand on her baby rubbing slow circles and smiles "You carry our child, I don't care if you are sick I love you for carrying our child. It is a gift that I am glad you can give." She smiled and looked up at him, he pulled out a cloth and wiped her face. She blushed and he smiled then put his hand on her slowly growing bump "I can't wait for the child to arrive."

She nodded but sadly he looked at her with a smile and got close to her face whispering "What?" Shakes her head and then looks elsewhere and sees him smile trying to make her happy and feel better "Tell me."

"No, its my problem."

"We are married and mated you said… it's our problem."

Sango nodded and spoke soft "Your right."

He nodded in agreement then looked dumbfounded "Now what is our problem exactly?"

"My friends are captive."

His eyes narrowed at her knowing what she wanted done, for them to be saved he looked at her intensely "Tell me about the situation."

Sango smiled happily hearing her husband consider a rescue….

Naraku looks at the old woman "So where are Kagome and Rin, Kagura?"

Kagura was shifting from thought to thought to try and weasel out of trouble, she knew that she had dug her grave already and it was time to lie in it "Inuyasha has them." Sesshomaru felt himself rise and fly to Kagura lifting her up by her throat as his had threatened to end her life then and there.

Naraku grabbed his friends hand "Hey, you need to let her breathe." Sesshomaru growled his eyes glowing red and he looked back at Naraku and growled out "Why?" Naraku looks at him with a stern look and sighs trying to calm himself wanting to rip out his servants throat "We need her alive to tell us."

Sesshomaru nodded and dropped her the witch fell on the ground and rubbed her throat coughing she had seen her life flash before her eyes, Sesshomaru spoke a quiet and calm "Very well." Naraku nodded as his friend returned to his senses, and looked at her "Where are they do you know?"

"No, Inuyasha said he was just going to take them away from you monsters. Or that's what he said." Naraku looked at her and lifted a brow full of anger and confusion "How did they know where our palace was? They always go to the fake palace."

Kagura looked up and gulped swallowing a little bit of fear " I told them I'm-" Within the second she lied dead on the ground Sesshomaru looked over to see Naraku with a red orb in his head breaking. Her body burned in flames and dissolved. Naraku and Sesshomaru turned to the old woman and looked at her with questioning eyes "How did you get stuck in here?"

She looked up at them her voice trembling "I was once a young and beautiful young mortal woman but… A demon lusted for me, The time lord and I denied his love and lust. I loved another, one day my loved was killed and the Time Lord stole me from my home and I have been here ever since." He uses their barriers as if he had his own little worlds, and so he can play god. He keeps me here and made it so I can't die so I pay for not loving him forever."

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru, and thought to himself he should figure out how to get them out. After all he just has to think how the time lord would, he had once lusted for Kikyo and tried to kill of her love Inuyasha. This situation is a bit similar…


	3. Escape

Naraku looked at the old wrinkled woman as she slept he looked down the hallway to see Sesshomaru who was walking toward him, Naraku left his spot to meet up with him. Sesshomaru's long strides stopped just short of Naraku, Kanna and Kohaku were sleeping so was Bankostu while they were up roaming for answers.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku with a grim expression, each minute wasted here was probably hours or months in actual time. They both longed to see their mates and know they are safe "Naraku." The spider demon shook his head and the two walked down a hall together discussing theories or idea on how to get out.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and shrugged "The Time lord loves the old hag right?" Sesshomaru nodded taking long graceful steps along side his friend following his theory "Yes, that is what she said." Naraku nodded continuing as his head turned to the window to walk the calming night sky the barrier mimicked the moon looked so real, the freeness of the sky felt like it was mocking him.

"Sesshomaru, I had lusted for Kikyo in my mortal life." Sesshomaru nodding kept Naraku going "Well, Onigumo inside me was weaken when Kikyo was killed. What if the barrier or the Time lord are weakened if the hag dies?"

Sesshomaru decided it was his time to speak his theory "Perhaps I thought if we found a weak point in the barrier we are strong enough to fight our way out or I could form a meido."

The two continued their talk for a while.

Kanna didn't have her mirror sadly it was destroyed along with the palace, Kohaku smiled looking down as he held Kanna to his chest as they laid peacefully on a bed in a spare room. Kanna felt his warm of his chest through his clothing it made her want to smile, but that was strange to her. He made her feeling things she never felt and never thought possible for her.

As he spoke soft little things to her she smiled closing her eyes "Kanna I'm so glad you're safe." Those words lit up her cheeks and her heart, to think someone was so happy for her safety. She spoke so soft he almost didn't hear it "You make my heart feel warm and fuzzy when you say that." He hugged her closer and nuzzled his face in her soft white hair "Sounds like love to me. Tell me more."

She softly sighed feeling safe "I want to be close to you, not away for long. I feel content with you near, I feel so weird with you too… but they are positive things." He kissed her head and she stiffened then relaxed he had so much to teach her about feelings and how to react to them, but their journey would be only to strengthen their bond.

Bankostu was in the room across and tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep but just couldn't, his door was open and he stepped out for some fresh air. If he wasn't going to sleep he much rather it be during a walk then just on a bed, he walked over to a railing outside to look out at the gate. It looked as if it were the way out only to have a invisible wall to stop you dead in your tracks and any hope of getting out, he wondered how the two ladies of the northwestern lands were doing.

He hoped well, he felt guilty for not protecting them better. Suddenly he felt a chill crawl up his spine. He turned around and seeing nothing shrugged must be the wind, he turned around to look at the gate again. This time he sighed taking a deep breath then saw a white fog come over the grass and accumulate in one area in front of him. It started to morph into a clearer shape, a small figure of a woman.

The woman looked sad and shy she looked at the ground then looked up at him her hair flew everywhere as she screamed a high pitch scream and charged to him. He screamed in return and fell flat on his back then got up and ran down the halls screaming, the ghost returned to being calm and smiled then giggling floating away as she faded away.

Naraku and Sesshomaru heard two screams they cringed at both as they were so high pitch it hurt their very sensitive hearing. They saw Kanna and Kohaku bolt out of their room, Kohaku yelling as he had his hand on Kanna's dragging her along as he ran up to his lords with Bankostu behind.

The two lords looked in confusion why was everyone screaming,

Bankostu stuttered and pointed to the hall "Sesshomaru, slay it Slay it!" Sesshomaru was taken back by surprise what was he talking about, and why so scared. He noticed Everyone other than Naraku was hiding behind him, Naraku took a step forward looking at the odd creature at the end of the hall as she appeared.

The pale ghostly figure smiled and slowly floated toward, Sesshomaru raised his heavenly blade against the opponent who looked up at him wide eyed. She was two yards infront of him with sad eyes, her long black hair past her waist, big full eyes that once shone with life and happiness, and a beautiful figure she floated a few inches above the ground.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku looked at the woman ghost and then his friend and back again, Sesshomaru stopped from his fighting stance as the woman disappeared spreading into a mist and then into nothing.

Rin woke looking at her side to see her son, she saw nothing and jumped up afraid and started calling for her son as tears reached her eyes. She saw no one around the cave was dark and the fire was dead, with little embers still barely lit as dawn came across the horizon.

She stood slowly looking around and threw her head in the air to franticly sniff for any sign of her son, sure she worried for Kagome but her son more. Kagome was a grown woman and could protect her self, her son though was young and couldn't hardly even run let alone save himself in a situation.

Running out of the cave she saw the sun that was slowly rising quickly fall as darkness engulfed her, she tried to scream but nothing came out. Her hands went to her throat as tears fell while desperately trying to scream. Her darkness faded into a new scene that unfolded she was in a room that looked like a the western palace, she looked around to see something that brought a smile to her face.

She saw long silver hair as she saw the matching emotionless golden eyes and that purple crescent moon she loved, she ran toward the figure wearing white with red sakura petals on the sleave and shoulder.

Once again the scream was mute and dry in her throat she stopped in mid tracks and waved she was about ten yards away and then stopped watching her hand as it waved. Analyzing her hand her heart fell, her hand was faint and hard to see…

See through in fact, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Sesshomaru and ran up. She was nose to chest looking up at him screaming mutely as her hands flew to grab his shirt, as she did he walked forward. She went stiff as her mind began to prosess…

'He walked through me… He walked… through me. HE WALKED THROUGH ME! AM I DEAD?!'

She turned around to see her son walk up and bow to Sesshomaru "Father." Sesshomaru looked coldly at his son and nodded acknowledging the pup and walked forward to see a woman with black hair in a bun with red eyes and a feather in her ugly bun.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes…

'Kagura?' Her lips formed the words but were not heared, Sesshomaru walked ahead "Let us return to the garden." The young pup walked ahead as Sesshomaru followed, Kagura winked her red eye at Rin. She then turned on her heel and followed waving "So long…Rin."

Rin fell on her knees and cried.

She felt her body being shaken and then the scene shook as her focus on the family she thought was hers blurred and faded away. Suddenly she felt the shake become more real and then her eyes popped open and she saw her little white headed pup with golden eyes with tears hanging in them "Mwmom."

She panted looking around and then grabbed her forehead sitting up "Oh… it was a nightmare…. I'm glad."

Rin looked down to see her young pup and felt her heart clench, her son was like his father strong and brave yet he was crying. She pulled him into her lap and hugged him to her chest "I love you so much." His little hands clung to her kimono as he buried his face in it absorbing her scent, to smell her now slowly returning scent. Her scent once full of fear and hate now smelt of its calming scent of lilies, Rin rubbed his back slowly calming her frightened pup "It's okay Hikaru."

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped back into the cave and looked around "What happened?! I leave for a minute with Kagome and Miroku to get food and I hear screaming!"

Rin hushed her child, looking up to see a frightened Kagome "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

Inuyasha let his sword drop and Miroku came out from behind him "Really? A wittle nightmare?!" Hikaru turned around his eyes red and blue as his hair flowed and he growled, Rin hugged him and held him back "Hikaru, its okay! Don't let him get you mad."

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha and tugged on his ear "Don't be mean to the pups."

Miroku came out "Really Inuyasha fighting with children?"

Kagome held Katsurou's hand he looked up confused with his big red eyes and his long black hair around his shoulders. Inuyasha turned on his heel and huffed shaking his head "Rin, you and Kagome stay here. Miroku and I are going to go to a few villages to get supplies."

Rin blinked a couple of times not believing what she was hearing "Really?" He nodded and huffed "You screaming made us all run back here so not like we could do anything before we came to aid you, in you little nightmare." Miroku smiled at Rin looking apologetic for Inuyasha's up and down moods lately "Take care while we are gone, okay?"

Kagome walked over sitting Katsurou down and nodded "We will, Miroku could you get a two toys or four? Just something for them to play with?" Inuyasha started to head out of the cave and huffed "Let them use sticks and stones, that's what I had. And I turned out fine."

Miroku followed after Inuyasha and rolled his eyes making the barrier as they walked out and left. Kagome whispered enough for Inuyasha not to hear "Yea, I want my son to be just like you." Rin glared watching them leave her son crawled off her lap and stumbled walking two feet over to Kagome had Katsurou in her lap who started to stumble over to meet his half-brother.

The two communicated in their baby language just looking around and enjoying their company as their mothers spoke to one another. Nearly an hours after Inuyasha left Kagome got up and searching the gave for a pair of sticks, a stone and a long twine. She walked back to Rin after having her supplies and tied the twine to the strong bended stick and bit the end after tying it, making it knotted on both sides. She then used the rest to tie the stone to the other stick and Rin looked up "A bow? And Arrow?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her closed her eyes and prayed long and hard for nearly another hour, then opened her eyes and fired the bow at the opening of the cave. The barrier shattered and Kagome looked at Rin "We have to go now!" Rin nodded and picked up her son as Kagome grabbed hers the two ran out the cave and to the northwest.


	4. Test

Kagome and Rin ran for what seemed like forever, they stopped thinking they had gotten away or at least far enough from Inuyasha and Miroku. Rin sat on the root of a tree panting as Kagome rested against the tree. There pups in their arms as they were trying to catch their breaths, they are defenseless right now. All out of energy and mentally drained, Kagome moved her head and looked around to see nothing around. Rin looked up at the sun "Its Night, already."

She looked over at her friend and who nodded and then looked at the boys who had fallen asleep, suddenly the need to sleep was over whelming. Kagome saw Rin nodding off and became alert she checked her surroundings.

Only to see the ground was covered in dark red blossoms that mocked the color of blood. There was a lone house across the field she closed her eyes and her head fell back as she became unconscious. Slowly the red petals covered them like a red blanket; soon there was nothing but red blossom covering every visible inch of them.

Footsteps were mute as the petals turned to liquid, each step closer and closer to Rin and Kagome. All of a sudden the petals around the sleeping ladies and their sons turned to liquid then a red glass. The figure talked up and tapped the red glass as it chimed back the figure smiled.

Sesshomaru looks at Kanna who has been staring at the garden pond for three hours not having moved once, nor spoken. She won't pay any attention to Kohaku who has been trying to get her attention and I have noticed the old woman's disappearance, yet my nose can't find her scent.

Naraku has been trying to conjure up some demons and try to have them put all their minds together and pull together some idea of what to do. Perhaps with all their knowledge and minds put together then maybe they could figure something out. However the time lord didn't allow anymore demons in, well not any more powerful demons. Only a few tiny insect demons that have practically no power or wisdom.

Kanna looked into the pond and put her hands on the surface of the water and then closed her eyes. The pool below started to show a image her eyes widened and she breathed out "Ladies of the northwest…." Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at her with hope, then saw her fall over only to be caught by Kohaku.

"Kanna?!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see woman white long white hair with blue eyes and a gem on her forehead, and a sad smile on her face. Her eyes are cold as ice her skin so pale, her lips ruby red. 'She looks like a woman who was forgotten to freeze in snow.' She then noticed the first thing she should of that a red tint on everything. She blinked and moved her hand to touch the still red shimmer of something solid.

"Glass?"

The woman smiled and tilted her head at Kagome, she wore dark blue robes tied tightly around her sadly thin frame. She looked as if she hadn't eaten for a long time, she was skinny from famine She looked over to See Rin was in the same situation. She was awaking and started to become scarred and panicked in the small unknown area.

Kagome eyes widened thinking of what frightened her most she heard Rin scream "HIKARU?!KASTUROU?!" Tears prickled from her eyes as she saw Rin look to a corner where there were to small blue glass boxes "Katsurou! Hikaru!" The two small infants didn't open their eyes, Rin screamed again and Kagome turned to glare at the woman on the other side of the red class who tilted her head and smiled as she snickered "WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO THIS?"

The woman opened her mouth then turned back and giggled then started to walk away only to turn on her heel as her mouth formed the shap I needed to speak and then stop again. Rin glared at the woman who was acting like a giggling idiot who didn't know what to say but was happy "Spit it out you fucking idiot!" The woman smiled looking at Rin then walked over to the two infants and took out a dagger and slammed in the blue glass making it turn into a dark blue nearly black so they couldn't see through the glass anymore.

"You are so cruel to your savior." Kagome looked at her and then smiled at Rin "She is right she saved us, we should thank her. I am so sorry… Oh I don't know your name."

"I don't know my name, all memories are gone to me. People just call me the woman of glass."

"Can I call you Yuki? Your hair is like snow."

Rin bit her lip to stop from screaming things at the messed up woman, she would have to follow Kagome in this disrobing game "Yes, it's very lovely." Kagome nodded as the woman's unkept hair fell infront of her allowing her to see the white hairs. "Snow?"

Kagome nodded and smiled "Sorry for our rudeness, its just we have been under stress."

The woman nodded and smiled at them both "It is okay, so you wish to know why you are here." The two nodded and smiled a fake smile trying to make the woman speak freely "Okay well, you are in glass coffins. I do not intend for you to die… Not unless you trick me. You are here as guests, as friends. I have none and I saved you, in that forest surely the flowers would of made you dissolve into the ground to feed the demon flowers and trees that love feeding on demons. I turned them into liquid and then glass, I don't want you running away so I am keeping you here."

Rin breathed and screamed "How can you be so-" Kagome chimed and screamed out "Kind?!" Rin got the hint and breathed letting her anger subside for a second "How are we going to eat? And sleep? Also our waste?"

The woman smiled and looked at them "Turn around everything you need is there." Kagome turned around and was shocked to see a huge red room out of glass, a glass bed with a sheet of red silk, a glass table and chair, then a glass bucket for waste and a bush that bore fruit that were red berries she never seen before and a red fountain with a dark red liquid. The woman smiled at Kagome "Everything you need each of you have." Kagome nodded and the woman smiled "Same with your children, everything is provided. I will darken your glass like I did to the children's it will help you sleep easier and ready for sleep."

As she said that they walked her leave and the glass become impossible to be seen through. Kagome walked into the room feeling anything but safe. Sure she worried about the kids but first she had to get herself out of here to help Rin and then save their kids. Kagome looked at the odd room, she looked at the tree and walked over to it and plucked a berry. She examined it and felt sick and decided to take a bite.

She let her fangs puncture the berry and then it touched her tongue she felt something odd and spat it out "Rin don't eat or drink anything!" Rin hadn't moved an she instead sat down and brought her knees to her chest rocking back and forth, this was always a coping mechanism for her "OKAY!" She yelled back and looked around thinking of what to do, she felt terrible. Kagome was so strong and acted more like a mom than a sister to her.

'I'm a mother, and should be strong…yet I'm so worthless and weak.'

Kagome looked at the berry she spat out it met the ground and shattered into tiny little shards that turned into ruby dust. She looked at the water and walked over to it and saw a glass cup on the side of the fountain she picked it up and got a sample of the water in the cup. She looked at the liquid and brought it up to her face eyeing it and sniffing it. She pulled away it smelt of souls? She looked at it to see little things swirl in it, then narrowed her eyes trying to look deeper.

Suddenly a face came to be seen in it "You must resist everything in this room no matter what!" Kagome nodded and looked her red eyes locking with the liquid as her black ankle length hair fell over her shoulders as she hunched over the cup "What is going on here?"

"You are in the Woman's prison. She keeps people here until they bore her, she speaks of trust and friendship but if you lose your mind here then you will become like us. Her victims souls become the berries and water if you drink or eat then you will become like us eventually if you keep eating or drinking. This will drive you to hunger or thirst and turn you into us or make you go mad and kill yourself. She is an evil soul!"

Kagome looked at the soul speaking to her " How do we get out?"

"That we don't know, all of us died from giving into hunger and thirst. Only one killed herself and she is not with us, but we assume in the depths of hell." Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. Kagome sat in a corner and closed her eyes bringing her knees to her chest, leaning against the corner that attached to Rin's coffin.

"Rin, everything will be okay. We are strong and will get through this." Those were her last words as she fell asleep. Kagome woke to find herself in class hearing a boring lecture she smiled and rubbed her head, she was high school. Her blue uniform and her friends, looking out the window it was a nice day. She smiled and went back to taking notes. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by the moon and everything was dark. Everything around her disappeared as she was alone she saw a little girl who smiled in the dark looking at her "Hi Kagome." She looked at the girl and said a unsure greeting back "Hello? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am you. You are in a coma."

Kagome looked around and saw nothing, then saw the girl come closer "You were hit by a car after you went to school. Now you are struggling for life." Kagome shook her head "No, I am just dreaming. The soul said I would have tests like this." The girl looked at her in the eyes "No, you are in a coma. This is real. Look." Kagome followed the little girl's finger who pointed and it showed Kagome in the hospital."

"No, I was in the feudal era with my mates. I had a adventure before that with my old friends."

"Dreams…"

"No, you are not me. This is not real!"

The little girl smiled and everything turned red and flames appeared "No, You are dying now. Fate has decided you are to be in hell!" Kagome felt herself falling and looked around to see red rocks, webs, flames… hell.

"I refuse to believe any of this!"

The little girl's eyes widened and then darkness and tv's with images of everything going through her memories as they appeared on the screen. The little girl smiled and it all disappeared and Kagome was surrounded by white snow "This is the path to heaven. I will allow you pass through all you have to do is walk through this tree it's the portal… Then all your mental suffering will end. You will live in heaven, happiness and purity forever."

Her eyes welled with tears "So… It was all a dream?"

"From the coma."


	5. Love makes one strong

Rin looked at the glass seeing her reflection, her reflection smiled extending a hand to her. Shaking her head Rin looked away 'I won't be tricked!' Rin saw the other side of her room on the glass wall it showed her as a human with a frown, Rin saw the adult human version of her and narrowed her eyes "I'm no human, got that?!"

The reflection smiled and shook her head and walked out of the glass to stand in front of Rin "No, you died remember? Kagura and Sesshomaru have a son. You just linger around, you are a ghost. A lone petty little ghost girl, you died with that trip to the underworld. Since then your spirit has been making up the life you would of have that was if you had lived." Her refection changed to her child self "Its okay, but you have to stop this wanting this longing… or you will never be accepted into heaven."

Rin looked at her reflection "Do not lie to me!" The little girl smiled happily "I'm not." She shook her head at little girl "You are. This is a trick." The little girl smile and closed her eyes then opened them as a round glass ball shattered "These are the true memories, the ones flashing before you are your memories when you were alive."

She looked ahead seeing the little girl who had smiled at her "Look at all these memories." Rin stared off so many of her and Sesshomaru, her being killed by wolves, her life coming back, her times singing, her times with Jaken… all the happy times melting away."

Suddenly she saw her death then darkness with a small light little Rin turned into a younger version of her self to see it was only her and that the reflection was gone "Sesshomaru…. What should I do? Is this real am I dead?!"

The light reveals him holding her body closely, then all of a sudden a object hit the glass… an arrow?! Her heart skipped a beat and she felt safe and happy "Kagome?!"

Kagome had been in her own world she was told she was in a coma, but if felt so much more than a dream. It felt like it had been real, when she had loved Inuyasha his touch and heart was all she craved, her eyes widened and look down at her arm. There was a scar on her hand from a sharp thing… Inuyasha cut me with his claws. She looked at her child self, and smiled "Fine if this is a dream let me take my own life. Give me a arrow."

The little girl nodded and in her hand formed a arrow and a bow, handing them to Kagome she smiled "Wait how are you going to end your life?" Kagome smiled as she screamed loud and hard hoping for Rin to hear… To hear she was fighting… that she wasn't giving up and neither should she.

"Like this!" with those to words the arrow was aimed at her younger self, it pierced through the girl pinning her to the wall of the red glass room. The little girl smiled as blood poured from her mouth as the arrow stuck her chest "I'm happy… I'm happy I may return to you."

Kagome was now confused "To me?" The girl nodded and coughed up some blood "I am a part of your soul, Yuki drew me out so hoping it would weaken you and your memories making you give into madness. But now you have slain the evil pit of tainted and deceitful glass she stuck into your soul, allowing me to return to you." With that the girl coughed up more blood and her body cracked and broke, making the wall crack as a beam on light reentered her body. All her memories that she were told that were dreams are now concrete memories. She knows they are real and has no further doubt, her eyes widened revealing a passed out Rin.

She looked at her sister and ran over shook her… no reaction. Rin felt colder, she felt stiffer…

Inuyasha noticed as they came back to the cave their scents gone for hours, his anger grew and Miroku right beside him. Miroku put a arm on Inuyasha's shoulder " Oh come on Inuyasha, not the first." He took note of how his friend was stock still, he looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see him growling… his cheeks had jagged stripes now. His eyes widened as he noticed what happened "You- You can't change. Kagom-" Inuyasha turned around in a swift motion as his low voice bellowed "K-Kagome…."

Shippo smiling he had been left behind running after them but caught up "Dad!Dad!DAAADDD! Why did you leave me like that?!" He looked at his father to see his eyes red and blue, his claws long and his jagged stripes. Miroku saw Inuyasha turn and smile at Shippo with a fanged-toothed smile "Shippooo… Do you know where Mommy is?" Shippo looked up at his father with fear, he didn't seem okay something was very off.

He turned to Miroku and smirked "Give me your shards." Shippo gulped looking at the two and grew more fearful, if his father was like this with out the shards just what would he be like with? Miroku pushed Inuyasha away "No I wo-." Before he knew it though… Inuyasha had that wicked smile and was very close, the monk heard Shippo scream and he looked down feeling faint. Inuyasha's hand was half way through his chest, the monk smiled and coughed up blood.

"I guess I didn't bail on you like I said I would if it came to this… Inuyasha i-" But the half demon ended his words with a squeeze of his heart then took the shards and swallowed them, his appearance stayed the same as he licked the blood off his hand and looked at the little fox who feared him "What's wrong… _Son_?"

Rin had tears well up as she saw her child reflection showing her more images of the past and how she should choose, here in darkness or in heaven with her family. Kagome's screaming made its way through the darkness "RIN! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE! THINK OF NARAKU!OF SESSHOMARU!OF OUR CHILDREN! OF ME! OF YOUR WONDERFUL LIFE!"

She looked up at the darkness as if started to fade away, she heard her reflection screaming as she was engulfed in light. Rin's eyes blinked open to see Kagome's. She smiled up at her and then they both heard a scream. Yet everything else was a blur until they saw Yuki on the ground bleeding red, her neck cracked with claws on her neck. Kagome looked up to see something else covered in red, her eyes darted to the wild red eyes as the white haired man was dressed in scarlet red cloth.

"Hey Kagome… Nice to see you again." Her eyes widened as he grinned and then walked over to her Kagome looked up at her with wide frightened eyes, Rin's head was on her lap she had just woken and fell back to sleep. Kagome looked down frightened more, she couldn't pick up Rin and run… their children were still in the blue glass coffins.

Kagome looked over at them as tears welled up in her eyes "Inuyasha…" She felt fear scared, confusion she felt unsure 'I have to make a plan. I have to…' Her eyes widened with burning tears, she removed Rin and bowed on her hands and knees "Please…Please save the children in the blue glass coffins, please let them and Rin leave…I will stay. I will stay as your mate, just like how we wanted years ago."

He smirked looking down at her and he walked over to the blue glass coffins and sliced his barrier breaking sword shattering it to dust to reveal two boys who now looked five. Kagome's heart leaped… they were safe, they were older… 'How? Oh must have been the glass coffins.'

Kagome looked at her son as he ran towards her with tears in his eyes "Mommy!" She hugged him and held him close "Katsurou!" His ruby red eyes that had tears flowing fast, his long waist length raven black hair, and his red spider mark on his forehead. She enhaled his wonder scent, a mix of her's and his father's…

Rin woke to see her son Hikaru hugging her "Mommy are you alright?" He was just like his father, with a emotionless voice, with a tiny hint of worry. He had shiny silver hair with glowing golden eyes and a violet crescent moon on his forehead. Rin hugged her son happily "You grew… You are so handsome…"

Inuyasha pulled Katsurou from Kagome grabbing his hair and yanking him away from her "Stay far away from my new mate you little bastard!" Kagome let out tears and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his pain and fear "MOMMY?!" She let tears fall as he lip quivered "Rin… Take the boys far from here! Never return for me! Do this for me?!"

Inuyasha threw the spider spawn at Rin "Take them and go or I will end all of this here and now."

Rin looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes; Katsurou was on the ground with a bruise on his cheek as it made cruel contact with the floor. Kagome felt her heart starting to break seeing Rin cry, her little sister grabbed Katsurou and held his arms down hugging him close to her, as he kicked and screamed in her arms. Rin's voice came out quiet and frightened with so much strength to " Hikaru hop on my back and hang on."

He looked at his aunt who was in so much pain and fear "Mother?" Rin turned as tears fell and her lips formed a thin line "Let's go!" He nodded and did as his mother said as he ran to her and got on her back. She looked back at her friend, Kagome "Bye…"

With that they ran out of the hut, and Kagome felt tears well as her heart broke in half. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome his eyes meeting her's, her eyes met his hand where she saw a lot of blood. The smell told her that it was the monk, Miroku's and Shippo's.

Some where else Sango was hiding in a dark room of the palace, the villagers' had grown angry. With her husband and the army away they had taken the chance to strike. They yelled things like 'Witch, or evil bitch.' Sango cried to herself as she felt sick she was more afraid than ever in her life. She had the elderly maid that had told her the truth about her past bloodline. However she heard the old woman speaking to a man "Where is she?!"

The elderly lady shook her head and waved her hands "I don't know who you are referring too, my age makes my mind slip." The man grabbed her hair and pulled her a few inches off the ground "You better tell me you old worthless hag!" Sango felt the need to help, but had to think of her child…'please don't hurt her.'

Sango smelt the smoke and some blood, the man yelled at the old woman "The lady Sango!" The lady shook her head "I don't know, I haven't met her. I solely dusted the heirlooms and took care of old documents."

The man glared and his tone harshened "Fine. I'm not going to waste my time here!" Suddenly there was a smack and the scent of blood. She heard a few feet stomp around and then the smell of smoke thickened and then she heard a crash and tried to move the door to open…

But she couldn't open the door, as hard as she pushed the door didn't open.


End file.
